born with no life
by caden.goff
Summary: alright well this is my new story blackrose OCxNeo got this from Oh no! and anemsiac
1. Chapter 1 my life

hey im back this is my story but I took ideas from amnesiac and Oh no! so here ya go. and yeah there is faunus so whohoo

Ruby POV

Ugh my head hurt as I got up and I looked around my apartment room and started to get out of bed. Ugh Monday really this sucks.

Oh yeah my name is Ruby Rose, i'm 17 and i'm in my junior year of high school. first off I have no parents but I barely have any memories of them but I was able to take care of myself so i'm not living with people except my friend Wolf, we're not hooked up or anything he's dating another junior named Neopolitan or as most of everyone calls her Neo shes not bad she's popular.

I get my blue jeans and my red long sleeve shirt on before grabbing my red jacket. I go out and look at Wolf taking in all the details about him, his missing tail and ears some jerk attacking him and taking his tail and ears just because he is a faunus a wolf faunus to be correct, apart from that his blind left eye where the same guy slashed him with a knife before Wolf got up and bite his throat out. I look at what he wearing and see he's wearing black jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, his black combat boots, and a black jean jacket, I look at his hair noting its similarities to my own black and red hair only his is black and sliver in places. As for how I met him well.

cue random flashback

_"Turst me you won't regret it," some guy said as he held me down three others laughing._

_"Let go off me," I yelled trying to keep him off of me._

_"George help me tie her down," the man said._

_"Alright some action," the man said they called George said. just then a sickle came through and I seen George drop the sickle in the back of his head._

_"LET HER GO," Wolf said his right eye going red as he pulled out his other sickle._

_"A stupid wolf faunus," the man said._

_"You don't have the balls to kill us," A man said just then a gunshot was heard and the man dropped dead._

_"I told you to let her go," Wolf said his sickle smoking._

_"What the fuck is that piece of shit a shotgun," the next one yelled._

_"Yes it is," he then pointed it at the guy who tried rapeing me and fired the guy landed 12 feet away._

_"I'll be good, I won't commit any-," the last guy was saying._

_"To fucking late you piece of shit," the slug blowing the dudes head off._

_end flashback_

So that's how I ended up bunking with him.


	2. Chapter 2 white fang

Ruby POV

I'm in professor Oobleck's class and he gets up and says "students we have a new student who is here today would you come in and introduce yourself," professor Oobleck says.

A girl comes in, she has black hair and is very pale well it is September and I am also pale. sorry when I worry I tend to babble.

"Alright does anyone have any que-," Professor starts talking but is cut off by Wolf my only class with him.

"Where did you come from I swear I could have met you once or twice," Wolf says. The only thing I hate about him is he is tan all year long (AN just like me)

"If you must know haven academy," the girl says.

"Your name," Professor Oobleck says glaring at Wolf.

"Blake," Blake says.

"Well you'll be sitting beside Ruby Rose," Professor Oobleck says just then the bell rings so I go to English and sit by the one and only Yang Xiao Long on my left side, and Blake on my right. Damn you Wolf you get launch you fucking prick. Wait i'm babbling again, Yang's alright she calls me her little sis(AN any guesses reviews are helpful I might do a poll later and if you are right tell me about your OC and I will include them in this story)

Wolf POV

I love messing up class Oobleck was way pissed at me.

"Earth to Wolf," My girlfriend Neo says.

"What," I say.

"Asshole alert be ready," Mercury says.

"Well this will be good," Mercury's girlfriend Emerald says.

"Well lets do as Nora says and "break their legs", I say. We all laugh then the worst of the group Cardin Winchester comes up to us.

"Hey Wolfie come here," Cardin said.

"Why?" I asked when he threw a punch at me. I jumped back before he had another chance and gave him a right hook to the face. When Russel came up behind me and attemped to punch me. I grabbed him and kneed him in the gut. Dove and Sky charged at me when I grabbed Sky and threw him out of my way, I grabbed Dove and twisted his arm and kicked him in the back. I start laughing when Professor Goodwitch comes in looks at me and Cardin's gang.

"Wolf detention now," she says. Well I hope Ruby has a better day than me.

Ruby POV

"Why don't you get out of my way dolt," Weiss Schnee says.

"Leave me alone," I say back to her.

"Then get out of my way dummy," she says.

"Leave her alone," I see a senior tell Weiss who huffs and leaves.

"You alright," she says to me.

I shake my head yes but on the inside i'm scared.

"Hey calm down I'm Coco," Coco says.

"Ruby," I say softly.

"Hey you have lunch right," She says. I nod my head yes. "Then how about you sit with me," Coco says.

"Alright," I say timidly.

"Hey there's Fox," Coco says.

"Who's your friend," the boy Fox says.

Timeskip after school 8:00

"Wolf how did you get a detention," I say.

"Fight," Wolf replies. "Wait someone com-," he starts to say. I shove my way past him and see that it is Blake however she is followed by a Faunus.

"What?," I ask.

"I know him," Wolf growls. We get up and start walking to her room and Wolf knock on it. Blake opens the door and Wolf whispers something to her and she lets us in.

"Well well well if it isn't Mike or Wolf as his real name is," the man said.

"Yeah that's my name Adam," he spits out.

"Oh look a human slave good job Wolf," Adam says.

"She is not my slave she is my friend," Wolf says.

"Blake do you know him?" I ask Blake.

"He is my adoupted brother, they both are," Blake says.

"So you are a faunus," I say.

"Yes I am happy," she says.

"I can't believe you Wolf saying a human is your friend," Adam says to Wolf.

"There are good humans out there Adam," Wolf says.

"Well i'll be on my way," Adam says and leaves.

"See ya Blake," Wolf growls.

"Wait i'm not joining the white fang," she blurts.

"Good well night," he says and leaves.

"Ruby wait don't go," Blake says.

"Alright I'll stay but I'm leaving at 9:30," I say.

"Alright, I want to get to know you," Blake says.


End file.
